Kyouka
}} Kyouka (響華, Kyōka) is a flute Tsugumomo that was member of Mayoiga. She was part of the Mayoiga Revolt, participating in the premature assassination attempt of the God of the Land of Kamioka Kukuri. During the Madarai Revolt, she entered a temporary contract with Kazuya Kagami, but later becomes one of his official partners. Appearance Kyouka is a common transverse flute of purple color with yellow adornments on the extremes. When taking a humanoid form she turns into a young slightly-petite girl with short wavy purple hair. She wears a short robe that extends slightly past her waist like a short skirt, combined with thigh high socks and a large cap. She also has a notably small elliptical-shaped eyebrows. Personality Kyouka is a rude, straightforward and harsh Tsugumomo that makes no attempts of hiding her opinions. She is ill-mannered and quite abusive, openly mocking her enemies for their flaws and having little tolerance for her allies' mistakes. Her manner of speaking is usually condescending and dismissive of other people, and it is very hard to make her change her mind once she gets a fixated stance. She is quite easily irritable and short-tempered, especially with those she dislikes. She is sometimes a bit impulsive and gets carried away by the heat of the moment without thinking things through, which often brings her less than positive consequences. When the situation proves to be largely hopeless, Kyouka shows a more coward side and quickly panics at the sight of imminent danger, even going as far as urinating herself at the sight of what appears to be a deadly attack. Despite all this, Kyouka is one of the most devoted members of Mayoiga and exudes a great amount of concern for the well-being of her fellow Tsugumomo, doing anything necessary in order to rescue them and being enraged when they were hurt. She has a strong dislike and rejection towards humans, claiming that none of them can be trusted and detesting the idea of being owned by one. Despite being quite violent and unfriendly, Kyouka used to hate the idea of being used as a weapon, since a flute's purpose is merely to produce beautiful music, but as she was forcefully used for her fighting potential she came to strongly dislike the idea of being owned. Despite her abusive nature, Kazuya took a liking for her and requested her to become his partner after his arrival on Tsuzura Temple, which she strongly refused for quite some time as she dislikes his soft-heartened and benevolent personality, and it took the intervention of her companions from Mayoiga to convince her to agree. Even after reluctantly allowing him to become her owner, she's rather bossy and strict with him, but Kazuya does not mind it at all and infact fully trusts her as someone who wouldn't betray him in spite of her harsher exterior. While she often hides it, Kyouka has been noted by others to have come to trust him as well, and she still finds herself comfortable with him despite her complaints. History Kyouka was originally created and owned by a blind musician who loved the sound she emitted, and she greatly respected him as her master. However, as she came into possession of other more barbarous humans like bandits, she was largely discredited as being a mediocre instrument and only useful as a weapon. She eventually grew tired of the poor treatment she received from her masters and joined Mayoiga, where she could live free from having to be owned by anyone. Plot Abilites Kyouka is a flute tsugumomo with the ability of producing powerful shockwaves through high-pitched sounds. Her abilities are versatile and don't lack in potency. Even on her own, she's quite powerful as even an experienced Kazuya skilled enough to use 5 Obi Layers was unable to give her a very challenging fight, though she paled against him once he used Ascension. However, as she is a musical instrument, making full use of her potential is quite difficult and requires a lot of practice as even for using her in the most basic forms it is needed a refined control in the use of the spirit power, and failing on doing so could potentially backfire and wounding the user. *'High Pitch Impact: '''Kyouka produces a shattering sound that blows up a spot through a shockwave. It is quite powerful and Kiriha noted it for being very troublesome to deal with due to the shockwave being invisible to the eye and of instatenous cast. *'Low Pitch Search: 'Kyouka sends a subtle and delicate sound wave through an area that allows her to perceive everything in the area the waves travel through. It's also indetectable and serves as an excellent spying ability. *'Sound Wall: 'Kyouka creates a barrier around her that protects her from attacks of all angles. It is very strong, as it was easily capable of protecting Kyouka from Kazuya's Weave Hammer and Spiral Weave. *'Tube Tone Hammer: 'Kyouka fires a sound wave that affects directly on the nervous system of her victim, allowing her to briefly stun or even knock out her targets. Depending on the strength she puts it can work on multiple targets. *'Eight Extreme High Pitch Impacts: '''Kyouka's most powerful move. She produces an extremely high pitch sound that generates a vibrating wave around her that extends like a small earthquake. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Tsugumomo Category:Female Category:Mayoiga